cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Marton Csokas
Marton Csokas (1966 - ) Film Deaths *''xXx (2002)'' [Yorgi]: Killed in an explosion when Vin Diesel shoots him from afar while Marton is escaping in his boat, causing him to accidentally crash into a cliff. (Thanks to Vlabor, Tommy, and ND) *''Timeline (2003)'' [Sir William DeKere a.k.a. William Decker]: Stabbed/slashed to death in a swordfight with Gerard Butler (he dies while talking to Gerard). (Thanks to Vlabor and ND) *''The Bourne Supremacy (2004)'' [Jarda]: Garroted with an electrical cord by Matt Damon at the end of a struggle, who then sets his home on fire. (Thanks to Eric, Vlabor, and Tommy) *''The Great Raid (2005) '[Captain Redding]: Executed by shooting in the head. *Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith (2005)' [Poggle the Lesser]: Bisected at the waist with a lightsaber by Hayden Christensen. (Note: Marton provided the voice of this CGI character in the previous film 'Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones (2002); in this instalment, the character does not speak, so Marton was not involved in this film--but since it's still his character, I'll go ahead and list it just in case.) (Thanks to Tommy and ND) *Alice in Wonderland (2010)' [''Charles Kingsleigh]: Dies (off-screen) under unspecified circumstances, at some point between the opening prologue and the main portion of the story. (Thanks to Tommy) *''Dream House (2011)'' [Jack Patterson]: Burned to death when Elias Koteas deliberately spills a can of gasoline down the basement steps onto Marton while the house is burning. (Thanks to Tommy and ND) *''Abraham Lincoln: Vampire Hunter (2012)'' [Jack Barts]: Shot in the eye with a silver bullet (having been shot in the other eye with a ball bearing to no effect) by Benjamin Walker, using a modified combination shotgun/axe (his body is later seen when Rufus Sewell uncovers him). (Thanks to Tommy, Tim, and ND) *''The Amazing Spider-Man 2 (2014)'' [Dr. Ashley Kafka]: Electrocuted after being strapped into an electrical harness by Jamie Foxx, who then immerses him into a vat of water. *''The Equalizer (2014)'' [Teddy Rensen/Nicolai Itchenko]: Shot in the throat with a nail gun by Denzel Washington, after having shot him with it repeatedly, while Johnny Skourtis watches on. *''Noah (2014)'' [Lamech]: Hit on the head with an axe by Finn Wittrock, while his son (Dakota Goyo) looks on helplessly. *''Sin City: A Dame To Kill For (2014)'' [Damien Lord]: Beaten to death by Josh Brolin. TV Deaths *''Farscape: Bone To Be Wild (2000)'' [Br'Nee]: Accidentally sliced in half by the energy beam of his own miniaturizer during a fight with Ben Browder; his remains are then eaten by the starving Francesca Buller. (Marton was in heavy alien makeup for this role) *''The Three Stooges'' (2000 TV) [Ted Healy]: Killed (off-screen) in a bar fight; we learn of his death when Evan Handler informs Paul Ben-Victor and Michael Chiklis. (Thanks to Gordon) *''Xena: Warrior Princess: A Friend in Need Part 2 (2001)'' [Borias]: Killed by Lucy Lawless' bodyguards. (Thanks to Vlabor) *''Into The Badlands: Chapter XVI Wolf's Breath, Dragon Fire (2017) ''[Baron Quinn]: Stabbed through the chest with his own sai by Madeleine Mantock when he was holding her hostage. Gallery Yorgi's death.png|Marton Csokas' death in xXx Martoncsokas.jpg|Marton Csokas being burned to death in Dream House Csokas, Marton Csokas, Marton Category:New Zealand actors and actresses Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:Death scenes by bisection Category:Death scenes by electrocution Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by impalement Category:Death scenes by drowning Category:Death scenes by burning Category:Death scenes by axe Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by garroting Category:Death scenes by beating Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by unspecified circumstances Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by slashing Category:Death scenes by head trauma Category:Comic book movie deaths Category:Death scenes by female killer Category:Death scenes by combustion Category:Death scenes by projectile Category:Death scenes by throat crushing Category:Death scenes by shooting in eye Category:Death scenes by bludgeoning Category:Death scenes by accident Category:Death scenes by laser Category:Death scenes by being torn in half Category:Death scenes by slicing Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Deaths in the Marvel universe Category:Deaths in the Disney universe Category:Hungarian actors and actresses Category:Actors who died in Quentin Tarantino Movies Category:Death scenes by teen killer Category:People who died in a Star Wars film Category:Death scenes by blood loss Category:Death scenes by punching Category:Death scenes by throwing Category:Actors who died in Robert Rodriguez Movies Category:Actors who died in Tim Burton Movies Category:Historical death scenes Category:Marvel Stars Category:Disney Stars Category:Death scenes by eye removal Category:Death scenes by choking Category:People who died in Antoine Fuqua films Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Actors who died in a Rob Cohen Movies Category:Death scenes by lightsaber Category:Actors who died in Richard Donner Movies Category:Deaths in the Paramount universe Category:Deaths in the 20th Century Fox universe Category:Actors who died in Darren Aronofsky Movies Category:People who died in Spider-Man film Category:Actors who died in Paul Greengrass Movies Category:Star Wars cast members Category:Lord of the Rings Cast Members Category:People who died in the XXx Films Category:People who died in the Bourne Films Category:Actors who died in George Lucas Movies Category:Spider-Man Cast Members Category:Death scenes by accidental slicing Category:Death scenes by bodily slicing Category:Alice in Wonderland Cast Members Category:Actors who died in Timur Bekmambetov Movies Category:People who died in an Alice in Wonderland film Category:XXx Cast Members Category:Danish actors and actresses Category:Irish actors and actresses Category:Into the Badlands Cast Members Category:Sin City Cast Members Category:Death scenes by throat garroting Category:1990s Stars Category:2000s Stars Category:2010s Stars Category:Death scenes by eye trauma Category:Death scenes by accidental bisection